This invention relates to latches and more particularly relates to latch assemblies utilizing handles and handle latching mechanisms for use with ceiling and air conditioning, ventilation and/or refrigeration units or cabinets and the like.
Latch assemblies with handles are known which are lockable by utilization of an internal lock cylinder which prevent the handle from rotating. Typically these latch assemblies may be locked and unlocked and remain in the unlocked position whereby the handle and door attached thereto may be opened with one hand.
In the past, the handles as known for use with ceiling and/or air conditioning or refrigeration cabinets have not provided a desired level of insulating qualities to prevent thermal transfer from occurring within a compartment. In addition, the handles as known did not provide sufficient insulating qualities to prevent condensation or frosting from occurring upon the handle and the associated temperature increases, air pressure and/or heat transfer from escaping from the interior of a compartment. In addition, no handle is known which provides a thermal break or barrier to insulate a handle used on a ceiling/air conditioning or refrigeration cabinet to provide a temperature and/or air seal for a ventilation and/or refrigerated structure.
A handle surface having a reduced temperature frequently occurs due to the use of non-insulating grooves, handle shaft air leakage and set screws for affixation of the handle to a door. The use of grooves and set screws frequently enable air to leak through the grooves which in turn causes an air leakage to occur on the handle which in turn causes a condensation to form upon the door handle. In addition, the use of grooves and set screws for affixation of a handle to a ventilation and/or air conditioning door frequently result in the loss of cool air from the interior of a air conditioned compartment into a heated environment.
There has been minimal development of efficient and convenient latching assemblies which solve these identified problems. Additional locking features to accommodate a padlock may also be desirable for use with a ceiling and/or air conditioning cabinet. Further, prior art latch assemblies, particularly locking latch assemblies normally lack flexibility in being adaptable for varying applications, for example, a left or right handed application with a door for a ventilation and/or refrigerated structure.